5 Request
by EdelweissHime
Summary: Gaara mempunyai 5 permintaan pada Ino, apa saja 5 permintaan itu .. Baca ajaaa ,,
1. Chapter 1

**Title : 5 Request**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pairing : Gaara Sabaku & Ino Yamanaka**

**Desclaimer : EdelweissHime**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD hancur dan segala kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pengenalan Tokoh**

Ino Yamanaka adalah anak tunggal dari Inoichi Yamanaka dan istri nya yang belum lama ini meninggalkan dunia. Keluarga Yamanaka memiliki toko bunga yang sederhana. Saat ini usia Ino menginjak 17 tahun, Ino juga bersekolah di Konoha International High School. Ia bisa bersekolah di KIHS karena beasiswa nya. Mempunyai sahabat dekat yaitu Hinta Hyuuga, sakura Hruno, Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara Sabaku, pemuda berambut merah bata , bermata hazel serta tato 'Ai' di dahi nya merupakan anak konglomerat terkenal yaitu Kazekage dan Karura Sabaku. Gaara adalah aktor terkenal yang sedang naik daun, dia disebut artis **Multitalenta**. Keahlian nya dalam bernyanyi sangat baik. Ia gemar memainkan alat music piano dan gitar. Gaara bersekolah di Suna International High School, usia nya pun baru beranjak 17 tahun. Mempunyai sahabat yaitu, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, dan Neji Hyuuga. Karura Sabaku adalah desaigner pakaian terkenal di seluruh Jepang bahkan seluruh Asia.

**~TBC~**

**Hai, minna-san. Saya merupakan author baru di sini, mohon maklum jika banyak kesalahan. #lebay . Sebenar nya fic ini untuk serang teman saya yang sedang jatuh cinta sebut saja dia Yua ,, #ketawasadis.**

**Oke , ditunggu iia chapter selanjutnya. Sayoonaaaraaa ..**

**Review nya jangan lupa, minna-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : 5 Request**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pairing : Gaara Sabaku & Ino Yamanaka**

**Desclaimer : EdelweissHime**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD hancur dan segala kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Awal Pertemuan**

Pagi ini begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu serta matahari pun bersinar dengan terang. Namun tak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda yang menatap datar suasana hari ini, bagi nya setiap sama saja.

"Gaara, cepat turun." Ucap seorang wanita yang tak lain ialah kaa-san nya Karura Sabaku.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda bernama Gaara Sabaku. Segera Gaara turun untuk sarapan. Sampai nya di ruang makan, jade nya melihat seluruh anggota keluarga nya. Termasuk Kazekage yang selama ini selalu sibuk dengan urusan nya.

"Ohayo, Gaara-kun. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Tanya Karura pada anak bungsu nya.

"Hn, baik." Balas Gaara dan memulai sarapan nya.

Skip Time …

Baru saja Gaara sampai di KIHS, siswi-siswi perempuan berteriak histeris memanggil nama nya.

"Ck, apa mereka tidak bosan seperti ini terus. Berisik." Gumam Gaara kesal. Belum reda kekesalan nya, ia ditabrak oleh gadis berambut pirang bermodel ikat kuda.

"Maaf, Sabaku-san." Ucap gadis berambut pirang sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Sementara Gaara menatapnya datar.

'Pasti seperti gadis yang lain, mencari perhatianku' Batin Gaara.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Gaara meninggalkan gadis tadi. Sedangkan gadis tsb menatap nya tak percaya.

"Ino-chan." Panggil sahabat nya yang warna rambut nya identik dengan musim semi.

"Ada apa, Sakura ?" Tanya gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Kau tahu, kelas kita akan diadakan pertukan dengan kelas sebelah." Jawab gadis musim semi bernama Sakura.

"Soal itu, aku sudah tahu. Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Tidak, kau lihat Hinata-chan ? Aku belum melihat nya dari tadi." Jawab Sakura. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas." Ajak Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino.

Sampai nya di kelas, Sakura & Ino tidak melihat Hinata. Segera saja mereka duduk dan tak lama kemudian berl berbunyi menandakan bel masuk. Setelah itu, Anko-sensei pun bersama pemuda bersurai merah di belakan nya.

"Ohayo, minna-san." Sapa Anko pada murid nya.

"Ohayo, sensei." Balas murid-murid.

"Baiklah, hari ini sensei membawa murid dari kelas sebelah untuk pertukaran murid. Hinata Hyuuga akan berpindah ke kelas sebelah, sementara di kelas ini akan digantikan oleh Gaara Sabaku." Jelas Anko-sensei.

"Gaara, perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Anko-sensei.

"Namaku Gaara Sabaku. Dari kelas XI B." Ucap Gaara singkat. Anko hanya memandang heran pada Gaara yang memperkenalkan diri nya dengan sangat singkat.

"Gaara, kau duduk dengan Ino Yamanaka. Yamanaka angkat tanganmu." Perintah Anko, Ino pun mengangkat tangan nya. Gaara berjalan menuju bangku nya sambil menyeringai penuh arti.

"Ino, kau berhutang 5 permintaan padaku." Ucap Gaara pelan namu tetap bisa di dengar oleh telinga Ino.

"Kapan ?" Tanya Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tadi yang menabrak ku di koridor, kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab maka jangan harap kau dapat bersekolah dengan tenang." Jawab Gaara datar.

"K-kau serius ?" Tanya Ino lagi, wajah nya menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara tenang.

"Baiklah, apa permintaanmu ?" Ucap Ino menyerah. Dalam hati Gaara menyeringai.

"Nanti kupikirkan." Ucap Gaara.

**TBC**

**Gomen minna-san update nya lama. Saya usahakan update lebih cepat. Gomen juga kalau kepanjangan. #bungkukbungkuk.**

**Yang terakhir review nya minna-san. …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : 5 Request**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pairing : Gaara Sabaku & Ino Yamanaka**

**Desclaimer : EdelweissHime**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD hancur dan segala kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : First & Second Request**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, nampak seluruh siswa siswi KIHS berhamburan keluar sekolah. Tak luput juag Ino yang tampak buru-buru keluar sekolah karena harus menggantikan tou-san nya bekerja di toko bunga milik keluarga nya. Sedikit lagi Ino s=keluar sekolah, langkah nya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh pemuda bertato 'Ai'.

"Ada apa ? Tak lihat kah aku sedang terburu-buru, Sabaku-san." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Hn, ikut aku." Ucap Gaara sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ino menuju atap sekolah. Sampai nya di atap sekolah, Ino melepaskan tangan nya sedikit kasar dari Gaara.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya Ino jutek dan kesal.

"Permintaan pertamaku, kau harus menjadi pembantuku." Jawab Gaara tenang, Ino membelalakkan mata nya sempurna.

"A-apa ka-katamu pembantu ? Yang benar saja !" Teriak Ino kesal. Gaara menutup telinga nya mendengar teriakan Ino yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat telingan Gaara tuli sesaat.

"Ck, bisa kau pelankan suara mu, Yamanaka." Ucap Gaara kesal dan menekan kalimat Yamanaka di perkataan nya.

"Ta-tapi …." Ucapan Ino terputus karena Gaara memotong ucapan nya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau menolak kau ingat kan konsekuensi nya." Ucap Gaara dingin.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Ino terpaksa ralat sangat terpaksa.

"Dan sekarang kau kerjakan tugas ini, lalu besok bawakan makan siang untukku." Ucap Gaara menyerahkan beberapa buku pada Ino lalu meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menahan rasa marah nya.

"Sabar Ino, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Ino pada diri nya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan Hari nya …

Ino berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, karena semalam ia begadang membuat dua tugas. Untunglah saat Ino sampai di kelas, Anko-sensei belum datang.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan. Tumben kau terlambat, Pig ?" Tanya Sakura melihat Ino khawatir sambil mengatur nafas nya.

"O-ohayo. Taka pa, forehead." Jawab Ino berbohong. Tak lama setelah itu Gaara datang dengan santai nya. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Sudah kau selesaikan?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Hmmm, ini tugas mu dan ini bentou mu." Jawab Ino menyerahkan buku dan kotak makan pada Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara memasukkan kotak makan nya ke kolong bangku. Anko-sensi pun datang.

"Minna-san, siapkan kertas. Hari ini kita mengadakan ulangan mendadak." Ucap Anko-sensei kejam. Semua murid hendak mengelurkan protes namun cepat-cepat bungkam melihat deathglare dari sensei nya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi Ino tetap duduk di bangku nya sambil memainkan smartphone nya.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Gaara lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino menuju atap. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-henti nya siswi perempuan lainnya memberikan Ino deathglare terbaik mereka. Sedangkan Ino menatap nya malas.

Sampai nya di atap, Gaara memperintahkan Ino untuk duduk di sebelah nya sementara ia memakan bekal nya. Ino sendiri merasa heran kenapa Gaara membawa nya kemari, apa hanya untuk melihat nya makan ?

"Sabaku-san …" panggil Ino.

"Gaara, panggil Gaara saja." Perintah Gaara datar. Ino mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Gaara-san, untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini ?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hn." Gumam Gaara tak jelas. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya berdiam dan tak ada yang memcah keheningan. Gaara pun selesai memakan bentou nya.

"Ino." Panggil Gaara. Ino pun menoleh.

"Iya." Jawab Ino.

"Permintaan ku yang kedua adalah kau harus menjadi pacar ku." Ucap Gaara tanpa beban.

"AAAPAAAA?" Tanya Ino OOC. Gaara lagi-lagi menutup telinga nya.

"Ck, berisik." Ucap Gaara kesal. Sementara Ino berusaha menormalkan nafas nya akibat ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Ke-kenapa kau meminta ku menjadi pacarmu ?" Tanya Ino pelan.

"Agar aku bisa menghindari fans-fans gila ku." Jawab Gaara pelan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Ino pasrah. Gaara menyeringai.

"Besok jam 7 aku jemput." Ucap Gaara lalu meninggalkan Ino yang membatu. #mksd saya kaget.

"A-apa di-dia bilang ?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

**~TBC~**

**Saya kembali lagi minna … **

**Hhehehe ,, :D ..**

**Maaf telat update minna-san. Sibuk buat persiapan UN. Gomen ne.**

**RnR ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : 5 Request**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pairing : Gaara Sabaku & Ino Yamanaka**

**Desclaimer : EdelweissHime**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD hancur dan segala kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Third and Fourth Request**

Teeetttt.. teetttt …

Suara bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat habis, juga menyadarkan Ino yang dari tadi memikirkan perkataan Gaara. Buru-buru Ino berlari menuju kelas nya. Sampai nya di kelas, ternyata Asuma-sensei sudah datang.

"Darimana saja, Yamanaka-san ?" tanya Asuma-sensei tajam.

"A-ano go-gomen sensei. Tadi saya dari atap." ucap Ino sambil menunduk.

"Cukup, sekarang ambilkan buku sensei di perpustakaan." perintah Asuma-sensei tajam. Ino mengangguk dan berjalan gontai menuju perpustakaan. Saat melewati toilet siswa, seseorang menarik tangan Ino dan mendorong nya cukup keras.

"Ittai." ucap Ino saat merasakan punggung nya menabrak dinding toilet dengan keras.

"Kau pikir pantas untuk Gaara-kun, ha ?" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata kotak.

"Karin-senpai, maksud senpai ?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Tak usah berlagak bodoh, kau dengan Gaara-kun pacaran kan ?" tanya Karin emosi. Ino hanya diam tak berani menjawab.

"Berarti benar, aku sangat membencimu." Karin mengeluarkan gunting dari saku seragam nya dan bersiap menggunting rambut pirang Ino.

"Karin-senpai, hiks jangan hiks kumohon." pinta Ino pada Karin, namun seperti nya Karin menulikan telinga nya.

Sreekkk …

Kemeja Ino digunting memanjang oleh Karin, rok Ino yang semula 2 centi di atas lutut dipotong menjadi 10 centi di atas lutut. Karin tersenyum puas atas hasil kerja nya. Ino menangis melihat pakaian nya seperti ini. Karin pun meninggalkan Ino.

"Hiks ,, hiks ,, kenapa ? kenapa harus aku ?" Ino menangis di toilet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, Sakura berniat mencari Ino.

"Sakura." panggil pemuda bernama Gaara.

"I-iya." jawab. Entah kenapa perasaan Sakura tidak enak saat Gaara memanggil nya.

"Apa kau lihat dimana, Ino ?" Tanya Gaara tajam. Sakura menggeleng pelan tapi pasti.

"Hahh, pulanglah. Aku akan mencari Ino." ucap Gaara lalu meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura akhir nya memilih mengikuti perintah Gaara.

Sudah 1 jam Gaara mencari Ino, tapi belum juga ia sengaja Gaara melewati toilet siswa, ia mendengar suara isakan. Segera saja Gaara membuka pintu toilet dan melihat Ino duduk di lantai dengan pakaian compang camping.

"Ino." panggil Gaara lembut mendekati Ino. Ino berusaha menghindar dari Gaara.

"Pergi hiks ,, hiks ,," ucap Ino lirih.

Gaara sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino. Tapi, bukan Gaara jika ia tidak keras kepala. Gaara menarik Ino ke dalam pelukan nya, berusaha menenangkan Ino . Lama mereka berada di posisi itu, Gaara merasakan nafas Ino lebih teratur dan tenang. Ternyata Ino tertidur di pelukan Gaara.

Gaara membawa Ino menuju mansion nya, sampai nya di mansion Sabaku tidak ada satupun keluarga nya di rumah. Gaara membawa Ino menuju kamar tamu dan membaringkan nya, lalu menyuruh para maid nya mengurus Ino. Tiba-tiba Gaara mendapat email dari kakak nya, Temari. Bahwa mereka pergi ke rumah nenek di Suna karena nenek Gaara yang ada di Suna sedang sakit keras. Gaara menghela nafas panjang meredakan rasa kesal nya.

"Tuan, nona Yamanaka sudah sadar." ucap seorang main bernama Ayame.

"Hn." jawab Gaara lalu berjalan menuju kamar tamu menemui Ino. Dilihat nya Ino menunduk menahan tangisan nya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Aku takut, sangat takut." jawab Ino pelan sambil terisak lirih.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Gaara lagi kali ini lebih lembut. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Baiklah, permintaan ku yang ketiga beritahu aku siapa yang melakukan ini." ucap Gaara dingin sukses membuat Ino mendongakan kepala nya.

"Ka-karin-senpai. Dia bilang aku tidak pantas bersama mu." ucap Ino lirih sambil menangis.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela nafas kesal, Gaara berjalan menuju Ino dan memeluk nya erat. Seakan-akan jika dilepaskan sedikit akan menghilang dari pelukan nya. Ino lagi-lagi menangis di dalam pelukan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini burung-burung berkicau riang, matahari pun bersinar dengan sangat terang. Ino terbangun dari tidur nya, dilirik nya ke samping tapi nihil ia tak menemukan Gaara disamping nya.

"Ino baka, apa yang kau pikir kan. Mana mungkin Gaara ada di samping mu." ucap Ino pada dirinya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ino terbuka menampakkan pelayan bername tag Ayame.

"Nona, anda ditunggu tuan Gaara di ruang makan, dan ini pakaian untuk anda." ucap Ayame sambil meletakkan dress berwarna biru laut di sebelah Ino.

"Arigatou, Ayame-san." ucap Ino pelan.

Ino bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mandi dengan cepat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dress biru laut di tubuh nya. Karena rambut Ino masih basah, ia gerai rambut nya yang panjang. Kemudian Ino turun menuju ruang makan, ia melihat Gaara mengenakan T-shirt dark blue dengan jeans biru juga sepatu kets berwarna putih. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Ino mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi nya.

"O-ohayo." Ucap Ino malu-malu. Gaara memandang nya sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hn." ucap Gaara santai.

"Ino, aku masih punya 2 permintaan, bukan ?" Tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I-iya." jawab Ino waspada.

"Permintaanku yang ke empat. Turuti semua ucapanku." ucap Gaara mantap.

**~TBC~**

**Gomen, kalau nggak nyambung minna-san. Maklum author baru #bungkukmohonmaaf.**

**Tapi tolong tetep review iia ,, Arigatou ..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : 5 Request**

**.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Teen**

**Pairing : Gaara Sabaku & Ino Yamanaka**

**Desclaimer : EdelweissHime**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , EYD hancur dan segala kekurangan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Fifth Request**

"Apapun permintaanmu ?" ucap Ino ragu-ragu.

"Hn." jawab Gaara tenang sambil memakan sarapan yang baru saja diletakkan oleh para maid nya.

'Jika aku menolak, pasti konsekuensi nya sama.' batin Ino.

"Baiklah, aku turuti." ucap Ino akhir nya. Sementara itu, diam-diam Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah ini, ikut aku ke Konoha Mall." ucap Gaara ralat seperti perintah. Ino mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini, Ino dan Gaara sedang berada di Konoha Mall. Tangan Ino selalu digenggam erat oleh Gaara, itu membuat Ino tak kuat menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi nya. Mereka pun tiba di distro tempat Gaara sering membeli pakaian.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya seorang pegawai distro tersebut.

"Aku ingin membeli baju untuk gadis ini." jawab Gaara datar. Ino terkejut mendengar hal itu, ia hendak mengeluarkan protes namun ia ingat perintah Gaara untuk menuruti segala ucapan nya.

"Itu hal mudah, tuan. Silahkan tuan tunggu di sana, dan nona mari ikut saya." ucap pegawai distro tersebut.

Gaara pun menunggu di tempat dimana pegawai tsb tunjuk, menunggu selama 15 menit Ino tak kunjung datang. Tiba-tiba pegawai itu datang sambil menggandeng gadis dibelakang nya. Gaara pun berdiri.

Saat ini Ino memakai kemeja biru laut yang lengan nya sesiku, ia juga memakai celana pendek 15 centi di atas lutut berwarna dark blue. Tak lupa sepatu kets berwarna putih. Sungguh Ino yang sekarang bukanlah Ino yang selalu memakai pakaian tertutup, Ino yang sekarang sangatlah modis dan lebih cantik.

"Gaara-san." panggil Ino lembut tapi terkesan malu-malu.

"Hn." jawab Gaara.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh ?" tanya Ino sambil menunduk. Gaara berjalan mendekati Ino dan memegang dagu nya untuk melihat nya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Jade dengan Aquamarine. Terpesona satu sama lain.

"Tidak, kau cantik." jawab Gaara sukses membuat semburat di pipi Ino makin jelas.

"Hn, bungkus semua pakaian yang dicoba oleh nya, dan kirim ke Mansion Sabaku." ucap Gaara kemudian membawa Ino berjalan-jalan di taman. Tak terasa hari semakin sore, saat ini Gaara dan Ino sedang duduk di bangku taman menikmati pemandangan matahari yang akan tenggelam.

"Gaara-san, aku takut orang tua ku mencariku." ucap Ino khawatir.

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, jadi tenang saja. Dan panggil aku 'Gaara-kun' karna saat ini aku kekasihmu." ucap Gaara menenangkan Ino.

"Gaara-kun, terima kasih untuk semua nya." ucap Ino tulus.

"Hn, lagipula saat ini aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ucap Gaara serius. Ino langsung menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"K-kau se-serius, Gaara-kun ?" tanya Ino tak percaya namun lagi-lagi di pipi nya menampakkan semburat merah.

"Hn." ucap Gaara lalu memeluk Ino erat. Ino pun membalas pelukan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil Gaara baru saja sampai di KIHS, Gaara segera turun lalu membukak kan pintu untuk seseorang. Tiba-tiba uluran tangan Gaara disambut oleh uluran tangan seorang gadis, tepat nya Ino Yamanaka. Semua mata menatap tak percaya pada Ino, Ino yang dulu seorang gadis memakai pakaian tertutup sekarang berubah 180 dearajat.

Ino sekarang mengenakan kemeja yang pas di badan nya, ditambah rok 15 centi di atas lutut. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sekarang sedang bergandengan dengan seorang Gaara Sabaku. Yang notabene Gaara adalah Pangeran Sekolah KIHS. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat anggun menghampiri pasangan SasuHina.

"I-ino-chan." Hinata kaget dengan perubahan Ino yang drastis. Sementara Sasuke menatap nya datar dan tajam.

"Hime, ayo ke kelas." ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun. Ino-chan, Gaara-kun, aku ke kelas duluan ya." pamit Hinata lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Gaaradan Ino bertatapan heran. Mereka pun juga menuju kelas XI C. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata ke kelas XI A.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Gaara dan Ino sedang makan siang bersama pasangan SasuHina dan NaruSaku di kantin. Naruto tampak tak percaya bahwa Gaara bisa berpacaran.

"Gaara, aku bingung cara apa yang kau gunakan untuk memacari Ino." ucap Naruto lumayan keras.

"Berisik." komentar Sasuke. Gaara hanya memandang Naruto malas lalu melanjutkan makan nya.

"Pig, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Gaara-san ?" tanya Sakura heboh, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Ino bingung.

"Baiklah, aku dan Gaara-kun baru kemarin berpacaran." jawab Ino santai sambil meminum orange juice nya. Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Gaara melihat Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura dan teman masa kecil nya, Hinata. Gaara pun mendekati Ino dan memegang tangan nya.

"Ino, ini permintaan ku yang terakhir. Jadilah milikku selama nya." ucap Gaara serius. Ino dibuat pusing dengan sikap Gaara yang romantis nya nggak lihat tempat.

"I-iya, Gaara-kun." jawab Ino serius. Mereka pun berpelukan erat. Murid yang lainya bertepuk tangan dan ada yang menyoraki.

Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum, tanpa sadar jika Sasuke ada disamping nya dan melingkarkan tangan nya di bahu mungil Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sempat kaget namun segera tersenyum melihat orang yang melingkarkan tangan nya ialah Sasuke, kekasih nya. Naruto dan Sakura pun melakukan hal sama dengan pasangan Gaara dan Ino.

**~THE END~**

**Gomen, minna-san. Ending nya jelek .. ..**

**Mau nya ending nya lebih bagus dari ini, tapi tiba-tiba aja menghilang dari otak saya. #nangis di pojokan.**

**Sekali lagi gomen minna-san, tapi tetep review minna .. **

**See you …**


End file.
